Anger and Love
by shadowedangel1
Summary: Merlin breaks when Morgana dies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

* * *

Red all around him in chaos of battle, the banners of Camelot, the blood of his kin, other magic uses on blades of grass. Merlin stood still his sword in his hand. He spun slicing through the chest of a druid, another sin upon my soul he thought as he plunges his blade into the chest of a Saxon. What had happened? How had he got here? Killing, taking lives, he forced the dark thought to the back of his mind, he would deal with it later, if there was a later.

Looking across the sea of men and metal he saw her, even in the midst of battle her beauty had not dimed, Merlin thought it was destiny's cruel joke that he had poisoned and now had to fight against the women he loved. Merlin's sword slide through another druid as he moved closer to her, where was the lady he loved when he first came to Camelot? The one so kind, who would help anyone regardless of rank or gift. Why could he not stop loving her in some twisted sort of way ? Now that she was so dark and vicious, that thought cost him a dagger across the right thigh!

Gwaine shouted across the plain, "FOCUS MERLIN!" Merlin's eyes flicked quickly over to the drunk knight, his black hair was matted by sweat, mud and blood. He refocused his attention just in time to see Arthur and Morgana's swords crashing against each other in a crash of metal. Merlin moved quickly to his king, his sword making light work of anyone who choose to attack him on his way, he arrived just as Arthur plunged Excalibur in to Morgana, he saw her gasp in pain, her final breath taken as her body tumbled down to ground !

Merlin began to shake, "No no NO NO !" he screamed the words burning his throat, Merlin turned on Arthur just as his emotional barriers broke into splinters, Anger and sorrow, pain and despair flooded his very being. He noticed then but couldn't care through the layers of numbness, that his magic was flowing freely out of him in huge golden waves , Arthur looked at Merlin as his barriers broke, he saw the man he counted as his brother break, and whispered, "I'm sorry Merlin," tears forming in his eyes as his best friend broke in front of him, then Arthur saw Merlin's magic burst forth and he ran, his knights and all those who were still alive ran, they could sense the darkness , anger and death in that magic, those who were not fast enough not only died but were turned into dust, Arthur and all left from Camelot jumped upon any horses left and galloped straight to Camelot the wave still in pursuit. Back upon the field of Camlann as the survivor ran Morgana gasped back into life, he eyes flicked open, the wound from Excalibur healed, the flesh knitting together, she grasped at her first breaths in shock of being alive, she looked around there was no one and nothing but dust, grass, blood and MERLIN ! He moved closely over to her his body drained and exhausted by the amount of magic that had just ran through it, he fell next to Morgana, with his left hand stroked her face gently, whispering, "forgive my" before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All, My apologizes I've been busy with essays, here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin at all, although my friend Emma would'nt mind some time with Morgana !

* * *

Merlin's senses crept back into operation, he felt his chest rise and fall, what happened? He thought, wait what was he lying on it was softish, it wasn't the battlefield at Camlann, "what happened ?" he muttered. "A soft voice replied," you saved me Merlin" as a damp cloth was dapped across his head, although he knew deep to who the voice belong Merlin felt it was best for him to open his eyes to see her, Morgana, the darkness to his light according to Kilgharrah, but at this moment Merlin found that he couldn't care about the dragon or Camelot, he teased his eyes open to find Morgana's green eyes looking to his blue, "Merlin", she all but whispered, "How did you save me ? I remember Arthur, his sword and then gasping to breath upon an empty battle field. In response Merlin's eyes looked down toward the rough blanket, She's going to hate me, I allowed her to suffer in darkness, I could have helped her, why? Why did I allow her to suffer ? Morgana looked at Merlin, patiently as he contemplated his answer. "Well Morgana.." he started his voice soft, just above a whisper and yet ringing clearly around the small hovel that formed Morgana's home, "I'm.." Morgana's breath hitched up slightly, she could tell that the effort of each word was tearing his emotions, he feels guilty she realised, Merlin felt guilty, about poisoning her ? Or was there something more ? "Yes ? " Morgana asked her voice soft as if she asked louder she'd scare off the manservant, like a startled deer. "My Emrys" the words stumbled out of his lips his eyes not daring to look at the beautiful raven haired witch in front of him, SMACK, Morgana had slapped him ! Of all the things he had expected to be slapped was not one of them, just as his brain had processed this thought, he felt Morgana's lips pressed against his, he replied in kind, a small soft moan emanated from Morgana, she pulled away to breath and noticed Merlin's questioning look, "That was for leaving me to suffer to run into the dark and exile to survivor but the kiss was because despite all this anger between us, you still care about me, even after I tried to destroy and claim Camelot, after I tried to kill you, you risked death and exile to save me." Somehow as she spoke Morgana had curled up next to and on Merlin, her head resting on his chest her left leg curled around and over his right, her scent drifted into his nostrils, grass or vegetation, delicate smell of roses and dragon, wait dragon?


End file.
